


Trouble with Driftwood

by KungfuChicken



Series: A quiet life [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: The Quiet Isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungfuChicken/pseuds/KungfuChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I read about the happenings on the Quiet Isle in AFFC, it seemed to me that the best horse in all of Westeros, aka Stranger, was not ready to calm down and retire to a quiet life just yet. Can we hope that this is also the case with his owner, once he has recovered from his wounds and worked on his issues? Let's keep our fingers crossed that Sandor Clegane, formerly known as the Hound, will make a comeback to deal with his unfinished business.<br/>Anyway, once in a while the Elder Brother might feel like he got more than he bargained for with taking in these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble with Driftwood

„Brother Gravedigger, tend to that ... horse of yours. I will not risk another broken limb or a bitten ear from our fellow brothers. You are able to walk again. You will look after your horse yourself from now on.”  
As the Elder Brother he had to set an example in whatever he was doing. It went without saying that he watched his words and never used foul language. But by the Seven he was tempted!  
A few weeks ago the gravely wounded and feverish man had insisted that his horse was to come to the Quiet Isle. Even through the haze of fever and pain he would not give up on the stallion.  
First it had moved the Elder Brother that the wounded warrior cared so deeply for his mount and it was a sacred duty to fulfill the last wish of a dying man. But as soon as he had tried to tie the horse to his wagon and had his fingers almost bitten off, he realized that he and his fellow brothers would have been spared a great deal of trouble if he had just gotten along with his original plan. Which had been to give the beast a whack on the behind and let it run away. If only he had!  
That horse had had a terrible temper from the beginning and it had only gotten worse. The stallion would not be gentled by a few soft words and sweet treats. Whatever it took to tame the brute he had no idea! Luckily the leg of his owner had healed well. He could care for this beast of a horse himself and spare his brothers some toil.  
It was not the first time these uncharitable ideas came to mind when he thought about the new inhabitants of the monastery and he chided himself for such feelings. He was the Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle after all and it was his duty and vocation to help those who needed it. And a stupid, stubborn, ill-tempered horse and his truculent owner would not make him forget that!  
Once again, he sighed and had to admit he regretted that swearing was no longer an option.


End file.
